With the Need of Plants
by Meandering Muse
Summary: BB and Rae find something out while gardening...


The cool dirt felt good in contrast to the blazing sun overhead as Raven dug a small hole with her fingers in her garden's soil. With great care she gently removed a thyme plant from its pot and placed it in the cavity, lovingly securing dirt around its base. Raven tossed her purple hair back, as she looked up at the sky. Sweat dripped lightly down her forehead and she wiped it away with the back of her hand, leaving a trail of dirt. How she loved gardening! It was her passion. It felt good to dig her fingers into the soil, and she loved spending time with her plants. They didn't talk as much as humans, after all, and that was a blessing in itself.

The soft footfall of feet reached her ears and she turned, seeing the green form of Beastboy make his way down the path from the Tower. Raven smiled gently as she went back to transporting her plants from pot to soil.

The sound of his walking came nearer and Raven sat back on her feet, brushing the dirt off her hands to look at her friend who had knelt down beside her. His green eyes were puzzled as he reached out and gently stroked a leaf of one of her plants. His head tilted he glanced over at Raven. "What do you see in this?" he asked, his mouth set in a soft frown. "I would find it incredibly tedious, not to mention it's so hot out here."

Raven shook her head, sitting back on the warm grass, her head still turned to the sky. "I just like being able to connect to something, Beastboy." She sighed wistfully, "These plants _need_ me, you know? It feels like no one ever needs that."

She watched as Beastboy lay down next to her, gazing up at the clouds. "Well, the people you save need you, don't they?" he asked, his childlike purity making her smile, "They wouldn't be able to survive a lot of the time without you rescuing them."

She sighed, lying down fully next to him, her head next to his shoulder. "It's not the same. They only need me for a split moment, I'm just another hero to them. That's my job…" Raven rolled over on her side to look at him, her long fingers playing with the grass, "My plants count on me for love, comfort, safety, they won't get that without me. It's nice to be needed like that."

Beastboy sat up onto his shoulder, gazing into her face. "Well, I need you for that." he whispered, a small blush creeping up into his face, "Seriously, Rae, I don't know what I'd do without you." He looked into her dark eyes, a small smile on his face.

Raven blinked in surprise. He _needed_ her? That scared her. As much as she liked being relied on, to be needed like Beastboy said he needed her was saying a lot. She smiled, trying to hide her fear, though she was sure he could hear the thudding of her heart. She hoped he wouldn't say anything else, for both their sakes.

Beastboy was far from done however, and he opened his mouth to speak again, "Rae… Raven… I've meant to say this to you for a while, but… I…" He looked deeply into her face, the small smile he saw there gave him confidence to go on, "I feel so different when I'm with you… so happy… so… well… _real." _

Raven's eyes widened, her heart pounding so fast in her chest she thought it would explode. Heat ran through her veins as she gazed into his eyes. Fire exploded through her and she shuddered, her heart beating uselessly in her chest. How could a mere boy make her feel this way? She knew she was blushing, but right now she didn't care. She just wanted him to keep talking, just wanted to hear those three words that would make her heart soar with the birds that were flying overhead. Fear had left her completely now. _Please,_ her heart seemed to scream, _love me, Beastboy. I just need someone to love me._

Beastboy was unaware of her inner turmoil. Gently, tenderly, he brushed the dirt from her forehead, an odd smile on his lips. "It's okay if you don't feel the same, Raven," he whispered, "I'd---understand… but.." There was a gentle twinkle in his eyes as he leaned forward, his face closer to hers then ever before, "I.. want to be with you."

Raven didn't think her poor heart could handle this, racing like it was. Since when did Beastboy act like this? He seemed like he knew what he was doing.. but how was that possible? Where was the child she had just saw in him less then five minutes ago? It didn't seem to matter now as his lips were coming closer to hers, and softly they connected. A jolt of passion lit down her spine as they kissed, he wrapped his arm around her lightly, pulling her against his body. Gently she returned the kiss, relaxing into his arms as their breath mingled together. Dimly she realized she could feel everywhere they touched, his leg around hers, her breasts crushed against his chest, his hands gently stroking her hair.

Lightly Beastboy broke the kiss, gazing into her eyes once more. Raven smiled dreamily, lightly stroking his green hair back, a content joy bubbling along her body. "Raven," Beastboy whispered, after kissing her softly again, "I love you."

Raven laughed, a pure, careless laugh as she saw the twinkle of innocence lit in his eyes, and she knew everything was going to be okay. "I love you, too, Beastboy." She whispered, and they held each other close, each feeling the pounding of their partner's heart against their chest.


End file.
